


Giantess Alice

by kellym01



Series: Erotica [7]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Hercules (1997), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: F/F, Feet worship, Femdom, Giantess - Freeform, Growth, Lesbian, Multi, Penetration, Piercings, Sex Slave, shrink, shrunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellym01/pseuds/kellym01
Summary: Probably will change name, open to suggestions. Basically the Alice series, following the girl shrinking and growing as she enjoys her tiny pets more and more. Giantess fic. Spin off of Whore House.





	Giantess Alice

Characters: Alice, Jessica Rabbit  
Categories: Alice in Wonderland, Who Framed Roger Rabbit  
Contains: Femslash, Piercings, Drugs, Underage, Growth, Shrinking, Insertion, Slavery  
Continuity: Piercings only for this chapter.  
Requested By: Shelka89

A fair skinned girl with rosy cheeks, thick medium length golden hair and big blue eyes, attired in a cerulean knee-length dress with a white pinafore atop it, white stockings, black strapped Mary Janes and a black bow in her hair ran down the hall way. A fire burning within her gaze as she turned, roughly grasping the handle of the wooden door, panting; slight beads of sweat materialising on her forehead.

Alice eagerly pushed open the Victorian door, sprinting into her room, kicking off her black Mary Janes, jumping onto her bed, cheeks flushed as she was dwelled on her planned actions. Her head stretched past the edge of her mattress, reaching out she grabbed either side of a small box beneath her bed, pulling herself back onto the bed, placing the box between her legs as she stretched them out.

The box was a dark purple in colour with a black ribbon binding it shut. She swallowed anxiously as she unbound the ribbon and lifted the lid, her anxiety and nervousness slowly giving way to her more lustful thoughts that were rising in her mind and in her lower body as she took in the site of the divided goods within the box. On the right were a dozen clear bottles with a strange mixture within them, each labelled 'Drink Me' and on the left an equal number of cakes labelled 'Eat Me'. The familiar tingling sensation sounded down below and growing stronger as she gazed upon her souvenirs from Wonderland.

She lifted out one of each and placed them on her bedside table. Replacing the lid; dropping the ribbon atop it she slid the box beneath the table.

The young blonde licked her lips, the flames of lust starting to ignite as she turned to the other side of her bed, leaning over the side and lifting a silver tray filled an assortment of white teacups on matching saucers, a white teakettle with light blue lid, a tea spoon, silver sugar pot and of course, the most important part, the Hatter's special tea.

Alice scrunched her toes, chewing her lip as thoughts of the pleasure she would soon be feeling filled her mind as she set about the task of making her tea, her young pussy screaming for attention. Almost losing herself in excitement at the thought of combining the tingling feels of the 'Eat Me' cake and the powers of the Hatter's tea; she found herself forcing her palm against her dress, pushing it between her legs in an attempt to quell her excitement.

XXX

A tall, voluptuous woman with a curvy hourglass figure, a narrow waist and broad hips stepped of the final step onto the second floor of the mansion; turning left she headed down the hallway, a small smirk upon her face. She had fair skin and long, luxurious scarlet hair, with side bangs covering her right eye, her eyes a heavy-lidded green with seductive dark lashes, accented by shimmering lavender eye shadow. Her nose was fairly small, especially in contrast to her ruby pouting lips, her ensemble consisting of a red sequined strapless dress that revealed a lot of her cleavage with a low back with a sweetheart neckline and high thigh slit, with matching red stilettos and elegant purple opera gloves and gold stud earrings.

Her breasts bouncing with every step she took. She turned off the stairs, heading down the corridor, the heat within her loins growing; she lightly chewed at her lip, wondering just what Megara had in store for her tonight. She winced ever so slightly at the sensation of the fabric of her dress being dragged over her pointed nipples, her gloved hands balling into fists at her side as she resisted the urge to touch herself.

She loved Roger, she really did…but there were just somethings he couldn't provide for her that Jessica desperately needed. His innocence and naivety warmed her heart, but the fact that as far as he was concerned a game of hanky panky was the most erotic activity known to rabbit and womankind…she needed so much more and Meg could give it to her no strings attached…she just needed a release every now and then, was that so bad?

Jessica hesitated, her thoughts coming to a screeching halt, the sound of groans polluting the air, soon followed by the sound of something heavy falling to the floor. Worry filled her heart as her eye laid on Alice's door, she ran to it, throwing it open and entering the room in a single fluid motion only to be blinded by a rather soft wall of white that pushed her back against the wall, slamming the door shut in the process.

XXX

Alice felt closed her eyes as she downed a third cup of the Hatter's tea, the teapot now empty she pushed it under the bed, groaning as she felt it's effects develop rather quickly. She scrunched toes, stretching out her legs as she gripped carpet fibres with her fingers, desperate to keep herself from doing anything to relieve the burning sensation, she turned her gaze to the cake that rested beside her lap, she gleefully took it and claimed an a large, eager bite.

She ignored its taste, swallowing it after only a few chews and no sooner had the lump vanished down her throat did the familiar tingling, burning sensation spark in her lower abdomen. Her limps lightly convulsed as they began to stretch and expand. The young blonde felt her eyes close as she grew from her height of three foot seven inches to seven feet; she released a sharp cry as the stimulating feeling of growing mixed with that of the Hatter's tea. More she needed more. Another bite and she grew to fourteen feet, her limps stretching out much even more, losing all conscious thought as to limiting her growth to a manageable size. Another bite and she found herself at a staggering twenty eight feet, her young pussy gushing, staining her white panties.

She grunted as her head struck the roof as it started to push out, growing with her, the walls each following suite, while the rest of the room from the door to the windows to the furnishings remained the same size.

Alice allowed her hand to vanish beneath her dress, she poked the now soaking panties, gasping, pushing her hips forward from the light touch, she tossed the remaining few crumbs of the cake into her mouth. Her body convulsed once again, her groans and cries following, not even noticing as she knocked over a set of draws with her ankle, her knee bending for room. Nor did Alice notice her door being opened as Jessica Rabbit sprinted into the room, only to be met by Alice's sole as it slammed against her, pushing her back; her ankle slamming the door shut and holding it shut as her growth slowed to a stop.

Alice released another groan of pleasure as she felt the struggling of her visitor against her sole, she pushed out further, pushing the 'intruder' against her wall, gasping and thrusting her hips, relishing in the sensation of the unknown being, being held captive by her foot.

Jessica struggled against the white wall, her movements slowing, growing more difficult as she felt herself being crushed between the two walls until she reached a point where all she could do was grind herself against the wall in a feeble attempt to escape. A strong, rather musky stench filled her nostrils, growing stronger each time the wall creased and unwrinkled itself, made all the worse as the air was slowly forced from her as the pressure of wall caused an intense pressure on her chest as her voluptuous assets were pushed back against her.

Alice eyes slowly opened, her lust filled gaze settling on her left foot, the small movements beneath it continuing to bring her pleasure. Curiosity bettering her, much to her captive's relief; she retracted her foot, her ankle twisting into a semi-awkward angle. She watched as the tiny redhead fell to the floor by her foot, trying to regain her breath gasping for clean air. It was a touch arousing to see someone in such a state from her feet.

Jessica turned her gaze upwards, gawking at the now thirty five foot tall child. Stumbling to he feet,

"Alice? What happened to you? How did you get so big?"

"Err…I ate some Wonderland cake."

"…Why?" Jessica asked with a frown, Alice averted her gaze.

"It…feels good…" like you did beneath my foot.

"Good?" Jessica swallowed, she didn't like where this was going, where was the girl's mother when you needed her…please don't tell me I've got to give her the 'talk'.

"I feel all tingly and…" her words died on her tongue at a single pulse from her pussy, crying out for release, the tea's affects growing stronger, she needed release. Her hand began to slowly slide back down between her thighs, Jessica noticed.

Her cheeks burned scarlet with embarrassment, she glanced towards the door, still blocked by Alice's ankle.

"Alice…do you know how to get back to normal?" her tone now one of panic.

"Yeah…"

"Then can you just move ever so slightly and I'll give you some privacy…we can talk later and…"

"Nope." Jessica turned to face Alice, her locks flowing to the side, revealing both her widened eyes. Alice averted her gaze "Well…you see…you felt really good against my foot…and I was wondering if you could…go back under it until the…tingling stops?"

The tiny redhead blinked. Then again. Then once more. Alice really wanted to pin her beneath her foot until she came? Why does that actually sound…hot?

Jessica anxiously chewed her lower lip, her cheeks tinging with embarrassment, she glanced towards the foot in question, still clad in its white stocking, the sole a light grey with bits of dirt and grime infused with the fabric.

"Would you mind?" Alice asked cautiously, lust fuelling her gaze as it locked on the tiny woman.

"Err…sure, just until the tingling stops…"

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Alice bounced in place, her rear briefly lifting before slamming back on the floor; shockwaves erupting from the impact, Jessica stumbled back, falling onto her rear, grimacing as she made impact.

"Oh, sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay Alice." Jessica sighed as she stumbled back to her feet and slowly made her way over to the foot. Funny I came here for a booty call and now I'm willingly being pinned by a child's foot.

No sooner had Jessica stepped into place did Alice start to apply pressure on her tiny frame, wiggling her toes, arching her back slightly, groaning at the immense feelings of pleasure she felt. The small struggles Jessica made as she pushed back against her sole, with little success, equated to the perfect massage, combining with the rush of power she felt at having a woman the size of a bug, to her, beneath her foot…it was incredible, she pushed harder, grinding ever so slightly, forcing her sole against Jessica as if aiming to have her leave an imprint in her stockings.

Her fingers pulled her stained panties to the side beneath her dress, she plunged two of them straight in, releasing a rather vocal groan and increasing the pressure on Jessica.

The redhead gasped. "Alice…ease up…a bit…please." Her pleas went unheard, her hands balled into fists, slamming into the sole she pushed back with renewed vigour, still it got closer. If this kept up she was going to end up as nothing but a stain on the giantess's sole. She leant in ever so slightly, extending her neck, reaching a couple 'inches' below Alice's little toe, she bit into the sole with all her might.

The foot shot back, Jessica fell to her knees gasping for breath, relieved it had worked, a slight hint of guilt at hurting the child, but if she hadn't…her thoughts stopped as the sole slammed atop her, pushing her into the ground.

"That hurt."

Jessica gasped as she felt the pressure increase.

"I'm…sorry!" She cried out with all her strength, desperate to be heard this time. The pressure lessened, the sole levered off her, balancing on the heel.

"I forgive you…sorry if I hurt you…"

"I'm fine…just try to be gentler." She stumbled back to her feet, the sole was lowered again, until it we an inch away from Jessica's face.

"In that case…would you kiss my foot better, your bite really hurt?"

Jessica blushed, first she was being slowly crushed by Alice's foot and now she wanted her to kiss it? Jessica chewed her lower lip, trying to ignore the rush of heat she felt as she leaned in. She pressed her rouge lips against the sole. Upon leaning back she noticed her lipstick had left a tiny imprint of her lips. The gigantic toes above her wiggled, the sound of Alice's giggles filling the air.

"That tickles." She laughed, inching her foot closer to Jessica again. The tiny woman swallowed before proceeding to lean in, taking the hint, she began to bestow her kisses on the dirty sole, trailing kisses over it, a physical trail of her kisses being left as her lipstick smudged.

Alice stretched out her foot, plunging a third finger into her sopping pussy; it ate the appendage eagerly, her pussy muscles clamping on the intruder. The blonde's groans escaped her, her eyes once again closing. Jessica's kisses felt so good against her foot, the new stimulation mixing with her previous high, the rushing thought of the bug sized woman worshiping her was so hot.

Jessica felt his kisses become more forceful, the heat between her legs growing, the musky scent of Alice's feet filling her as lust clouded her mind, she felt her hand slowly slide over her waist, over her hip and down her thighs, hiking her dress, pressing her fingers against her bare pussy, thrusting her hips against her hand, her kisses became more enthusiastic. She pressed her face into the sole, before dragging it up against the foot, her tongue sliding out and pressing against it. She relished in the taste of the dirt beneath Alice's foot, the hat between her legs growing as the humiliation of being literally a bug licking up the dirt from Alice's feet. Her fingers were sucked into her pussy.

Alice moaned as she felt the licks of her captive. "Ah…yes…that feels…so, so good…lick my stockings clean…" she moaned, her words driving Jessica to give more of herself; the passion and force of each lick growing.

A fourth finger plunged in, Alice trust her hips upward. Her pussy clamped down on her fingers, erupting in a powerful orgasm, bathing her fingers and panties in cum. She retracted her fingers, bringing them to her nose, she inhaled the scent of her sex deeply before proceeding to forcefully suck her fingers clean, groaning at the taste of herself before gulping the juices down.

Jessica felt the tremors of Alice's orgasm, her own pussy squirting its juices over Alice's sole as the thoughts of the blonde cumming from her worshiping her feet filled her mind. She ducked down and quickly licked up her juices, enjoying the taste of herself mixed with a hint of Alice's foot sweat.

Once the evidence was gone Jessica stopped, stepping away from the sole, more than a little turned on by how much she smelt like Alice's foot, it was like the blonde had imprinted on her, establishing her ownership of her.

"Who said you could stop."

Jessica stiffened. The blonde's tone was so commanding it gave her chills. Her heart pounded within her breast as she seemed unable to decide whether to feel arousal or fear, settling for a mixture of the two.

"You came…"

"You said until the tingling stops."

"You mean you're still horny?"

"I'm still feeling tingly…" she seemed confused about Jessica's choice of words but soon shook it away "So get back under my foot, I want you to lick my stockings clean." Jessica nearly came again on the spot.

When she didn't immediately move Alice felt her temper flare, mixing with her lustful mind set almost eagerly. She lifted her foot and once again slammed it atop of Jessica, pinning her beneath her foot. Giggling as she felt the tiny struggles.

"You know what? Maybe I'll keep you under my foot, just wear you in my shoe and you can worship me feet all day…and at night you can sleep in my stinky stockings." Alice laughed, nearly cumming again at just the thought of it, and she wasn't the only one. It didn't take long for the blonde giantess to feel the familiar licks beneath her foot; she eased off the pressure. Her hands slithering down her thigh, her fingers moving to push her panties aside once again, the soaked fabric squelched beneath her light grip, she grimaced.

Alice brought her knees up, dragging the tiny woman with her, loving how she rolled beneath her foot, becoming trapped beneath her toes, she increased the pressure on her feet, lifting her rear just enough to slide her panties over her rear, up her thigh and off her legs, scrunching her toes around Jessica, lifting her off the ground in the grip of her toes as to fully take off her panties without free the tiny woman, whose kisses and licks had yet to slow down.

Jessica glanced to the side, peaking over the side of the toes, licking the side of Alice's small toe as she watched the white panties fall to the floor, the scent of sex washing over her; she began to lightly thrust her hips against the blonde's toes.

Alice uncurled her toes, a pleasurable shiver shooting up her spine when she heard the small thud of her tiny slave landing on the floor. Jessica looked up, sprawled on the floor, as Alice proceeded to remove each of her stockings, being deliberately slow. As each one came off she wiggling her toes in the cool air and the redhead found herself hard pressed not to start fingering herself in front of the child. Alice tossed the stockings over her bed, her legs each falling back onto the floor, wide open and from her position Jessica could clearly see Alice's youthful, bare, dripping pussy, she frowned when she saw the silver ring on her lower lips, wasn't she too young to have piercings? And to have one in such an intimate area?

"Now what are you waiting for slave, worship me feet." Slave? Where'd that come from? Jessica squirmed in her place, stumbling to her feet she ran over to Alice's right foot, pressing herself into the sweaty sole, relishing in the feeling of the moist, pungent flesh against being pressed against her small frame. She eagerly began licking up droplets of sweat, drinking it with great gusto, bestowing kisses between licks.

Alice spread her lips and began to violently rub her clit, scrunching her toes as her body pulsated with pleasure, her moans and groans once again sounding as Jessica continued to clean the blonde's feet, moaning at the salty taste that dominated her mouth. The heel inched back and the foot lowered, granting Jessica access to the child's toes, the redhead buried her face between Alice's powerful, sweaty toes. She devoured any hint of toe jam between the blonde's toes, gasping in pleasure when she squeezed her toes and captured her head with ease.

The movement of her fingers becoming more rapid, Alice squeezed her toes together once again, clamping them down on her slave as she leaned back, her hips driving forward, her legs rising into the air, lifting Jessica into the air, dangling her helplessly from her toes. Not that this stopped Jessica from licking the sensitive flesh between Alice's toes. Her movements became faster, her body convulsed, almost lying back she held her lips apart and gasping as she sprayed her cum into the air, groaning as it fell back onto her exposed flesh, her dress long since folded back over her stomach.

Jessica for her part merely continued her ministrations unlike the last time she didn't even consider stopping as she felt the convulsions of the blonde. Her whole body shook, still dangling from Alice's powerful toes, she was so powerful and while she herself was so weak. Alice was so powerful, she was like a goddess, she could do anything she wanted to her and she could do nothing about it…and she would love every moment of it.

As the effects of the orgasm faded Alice slowly turned her gaze to the dangling Jessica Rabbit, still licking the gap between her toes. "You make such a good pet Jessica." Her tone was soft, as was the smile she wore. The only response she received was that of Jessica kissing the space between her toes and more forceful licks, surely nothing remained their anymore, even the taste must have faded and yet she continued. Alice's smile grew; she stretched out her toes, parting them. She watched as the redhead plummeted to the ground, a slight gasp of pain followed the familiar thud but still she stumbled to her feet.

"Now my little slave, the next thing I want you to do is to approach my pussy." Jessica didn't hesitate and began to walk over, a slight limp in her step "No, crawl to it you little bug." The redhead moaned as she processed the statement, dropping onto all fours she began to crawl towards her goddess's opening.

Alice reached over and plucked a small shred of paper from the floor, where she had discarded it earlier, she carefully placed it atop her little clit ring, ensuring the inscription faced her slave, before reaching for something else that rested atop her bed.

Jessica came to a stop a foot from the pussy, she looked up, remaining one all fours. She spied the paper and felt her excitement fill her out as she read it. 'Eat Me'. It took all she had not to latch onto the giant pussy and give it everything she had. She turned her gaze to the face of goddess, the scent of her sex all around her.

Alice smiled down at her slave; she lowered the vile between her fingers. Jessica took it, noting the label 'Drink Me', wearing an expression of confusion as she looked back up at her goddess. "Now I want you to drink a third of that vial, but make sure you're holding my little ring when you do." She giggled (1).

Jessica rose to her full height, extending her hand she took hold of the ring, sending Alice pleasurable shivers up her spine. She removed the lid from the vial before taking it to her lips and slowly tipping it back, stopping when approximately a third had emptied from it, she replaced the lid and carefully dropped it the floor. She gulped the liquid down, the effect was almost instant. Rather quickly Jessica noticed the world around her beginning to expand, the rate of expenditure increasing in speed as time went by. Within minutes Jessica found herself to be a mere three inches in height, her right arm looped through the piercing, holding herself.

Alice's smile had grown larger and larger as Jessica got smaller and smaller. "You really are a bug at that size now aren't you my pet." This was so hot "But bugs don't wear clothes now do they, so strip off buggy." She giggled.

Jessica didn't need to be told twice, the first thing she did was slip her purple opera gloves from her hands and tossed them to the floor, next she kicked off her heels, she took off her earrings and tossed them into the pile and finally the difficult part, she slowly and rather awkwardly removed her scarlet strapless dress and tossed into the pile. She hesitated a moment before turning to look back up at her goddess, she was so far up now, it hurt her neck just to try and look at her face.

"That's better, now my little bug, I want you to climb into my pussy and do everything you can to get me to cum you back out." The way her goddess giggled when issuing this command drove Jessica to the edge, she nearly found herself cumming on the spot at being referred to as a bug. Then again even if Alice was normal size at this height she would be considered a bug.

She heaved herself onto the piercing and eagerly ran across it to the lips of her goddess, using both arms and all the force she could muster she slipped into the endless cavern that was her goddess's pussy. The entrance closed behind her as soon as she entered and as it did the heat increased dramatically, Jessica stumbled about the pussy, slamming into the walls around her before slipping and falling to the 'floor'. Her goddess was so wet. She pressed her face into the floor and began to bestow it with kisses, passionate licks and even lightly nibbled on it, growing wet herself when her new prison shook in pleasure.

Alice pushed her head back against the wall, moaning as she felt the tiny squirming within her pussy, too small to cause her to orgasm quickly but enough to bring her pleasure.

"You feel so good down there little bug…I think we've found your new home, I hope you like it." She giggled.

Jessica found herself sliding all over the place, the whole cavern shaking as her goddess giggled. Jessica started pounding the walls and the floor, thrashing about, biting with all her force, eager to bring her goddess pleasure, the mere thought of remaining tiny and trapped inside her divine pussy led her to cumming, her cum mixing with her goddesses. She rolled around in the cum; soaking it into her skin, as if trying to permanently mask her own scent with that of her goddess.

Alice felt her toes curl as she chewed her lower lip, the more erratic Jessica's movements became the closer she got to orgasming once again, it seemed despite her slave's diminutive size her tiny movements were enough to tease and edge her with near ease. Her hands balled into fists at her size, gripping the carpet fibres, she thrusted her hips, moaning as she felt her bug sized slave slide about in her pussy.

Jessica, now thoroughly soaked, stumbled about the humid cavern; it was getting harder to breathe now. And it was so hot, she found herself drinking mouthfuls of her goddess's cum just to remain hydrated. She braced herself against the wall of the cavern, glancing up, a smirk spread across her lips. She dug her nails into the wall; she then began to pull herself up, dragging her body against the wall, nearly falling when the entire cavern shuck with her goddess's moans but determined she climbed hirer and hirer, her body saturated in sweat and pre-cum she jumped the final distance, wrapping her arms around Alice's G-spot, hanging freely, digging her nails into it to maintain her balance as the whole cavern violently shuck.

Jessica pulled herself up, the cavern shaking every time Jessica brought her goddess pleasure. She pushed her breasts against it, keeping her nails in place. She leant in close and licked her goddess's G-spot, each one forceful and rapid, the cavern shuck. She bit down on the G-spot. The flood gates opened.

Jessica was struck was a tidal wave of her goddess's cum. She was washed out of Alice's pussy, barley managing to grasp hold of the clit ring as cum continued to spew out, pooling on the inside of Alice's dress on the floor.

Alice turned her gaze down to the tiny woman, exhausted, her breath ragged and sweat glistening on her young body. "You did well slave…" She panted.

"Thank you goddess." Jessica breathed out, not realising what she said.

"Goddess…hmm…Goddess Alice…I like the sound of that bug, I definitely could get used to it and this…I think I'll keep you." She giggled before reaching down, plucking Jessica between her thumb and forefinger, bringing her up to her face.

Her mouth opened, she lowered her tiny slave, extending her tongue before dropping the redhead upon it.

Jessica found herself looking around in a state of awe, her arousal growing; she was so helpless…nothing but a bug in the mouth of her goddess. Alice then proceeded to toss Jessica about her mother, sucking her tiny form, licking the cocktail of sweat and cum combo, swallowing the mixtures down. Her tongue probed every miniscule inch of her slave's body, very thoroughly. Jessica cried out in pleasure as her goddess rammed the tip of her tongue against her pussy, slamming her against the roof of her mouth. Jessica didn't last long and soon gushed over Alice tongue, she nearly same again as she watched her goddess drink her cum.

Alice opened her mouth and leant over and spat her slave into her palm, smirking as she took in the site of her saliva coated pet squirmed in her palm. She pushed her up with her thumb to her fingers before lowering her hand back down to her pussy. She parted her lips and deposited her back inside her cavern, allowing her lips to close afterwards.

"I was going to ask if you'd rather spend the rest of the night under your goddess's feet or inside my pussy…but you just felt too good." Alice giggled before reaching over and picking up her soiled panties, she slipped them back on, wincing at the wet fabric but smirking when she recalled her new slave was getting the brunt of it, next she slipped on her stockings, smirking when she saw the tiny kisses on the sole and took greater satisfaction of knowing that she'd be walking on Jessica's kisses.

She reached between her legs and picked up the 'Drink Me' potion, she uncorked it, tipping a portion of it into her mouth, the familiar tingling of pleasure erupting down below as she shrunk down to her original size, gasping when she felt Jessica's presence became…more noticeable.

She glanced round, watching as the room shrunk back down to its natural size, she spied the tiny clothes between her legs, smirking, she plucked them from the floor.

"Well you won't be needing these anymore." She giggled, lifting them higher, she tilted her head back, parting her lips, she dropped them in and with a single gulp swallowed them, ensuring no one found them and started asking questions.

Alice got to her feet, stretching out her stiff limbs before placing the potion on the bed; she turned and approached her door, wincing at the stench that lingered from having her enlarged feet so close to it. She stepped out her room, deciding not to bother with her shoes, leaving her door open a crack to air it out some she proceeded to head to the kitchen to get a glass of water, all that fun had made her quite parch.

She was soon stopped, however, as Meg rounded the corner, near bumping into each other. Alice prayed her flushed cheeks, combined with the obvious sweat as her hair clung to her forehead and the scent of sex was unnoticed as she met Megara's gaze.

"Oh hey Alice, have you seen Jessica anywhere? We were supposed to meet nearly an hour ago?" Alice found it hard not to burst out laughing at the question, suddenly very aware of her pet's tiny but stimulating movements.

"No, sorry." Meg simply nodded with a small smile and continued on her way, unaware of the smirk on Alice's face as she patted her dress against her pussy, her excitement growing once again, this time without the influence of the tea.

A/N Updates will be rare, uses the same universe as Whore House, just focusing on Alice and her escapades with shrinking potions and growth mushrooms, let me know you want shrunken and what you want done to them.

(1) Considering how potent that 'Drink Me' stuff is, to turn Alice from a giant to mouse height I doubted it would be a good idea for a normal height Jessica to drink it all.


End file.
